Orinoco's Timeline - Disney and Sega's Orinoco (Rayman) Version.
Here is a timeline for Orinoco (Rayman) by Disney and Sega. Cast *Orinoco as Rayman - Ivy (US) (when he was a kid)/Steven (US) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Eric (cross voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *The Great Gonzo as Houdini (Rayman 1) - David (US) (when he met Camilla the Chicken in the past)/Simon (England) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Camilla the Chicken as Betilla the Fairy - Princess (US) (when she met The Great Gonzo in the past)/Millie (England) (current)/Princess (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Various Bugs as Electoons - Various GoAnimate Voices *Randall as Bzzit - Miguel (Spanish)/Eric (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Mac Foster as Tarayzan - Emma (England) (when he, Pingu, and Kermit the Frog met The Great Gonzo and Camilla the Chicken)/Joey (US) (current)/Wiseguy (angry voice) /Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Kermit the Frog as The Musician - Simon (England) (when he, Pingu, and Mac Foster met The Great Gonzo and Camilla the Chicken in the past)/David (US) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) *Pingu as Joe - Dave (US) (when he, Kermit the Frog, and Mac Foster met The Great Gonzo and Camilla the Chicken in the past)/Eric (US) (current)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Meltar - David (US) (when he met and teased Camilla the Chicken)/Simon (England) (current)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Various Guards as Antitoons - Various GoAnimate Voices *Taz-Mania as Moskito - Professor (US)/French Fry (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Penguin's March as Livingstones - Various GoAnimate Voices *Maleficent's Goons as Hunters - Various GoAnimate *Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible as Dark Rayman - Dallas (US)/Professor (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Parsley the Lion as Photographer - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Jasper as Mr. Sax - Juan (Espanol) *Horace as Mr. Stone - Diego (Espanol) (with his goblins as an extra - Various GoAnimate Voices) *Witch Hazel as Space Mama - Kate (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Davy Jones as Mr. Skops - Professor (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Miss Piggy as Raybeauty - Kayla (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Wellington as Globox - Young Guy (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Sam the Eagle - Professor (US)/French Fry (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Oh, Justin, Squidgy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Teensies - Zack (US), Diesel (US), Wiseguy (US), Dave (US), Joey (US), and Professor (US) *Nellie the Elephant as Ly the Fairy - Salli (US)/Jennifer (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Charlie B. Barkin as Sam the Snake - Kidaroo (US)/Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US) *Ariel as Carmen the Whale - Ivy (US)/Kimberly (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Hudson Horstachio as Clark - Joey (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Larry the Lamb as Polokus - Simon (England)/Young Guy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Kitty Katswell as Uglette - Princess (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Danny, Sniffles the Mouse, Elliot, and Hector the Dog as Globox Children - David (US), Young Guy (US), Paul (US), and Julie (US) *Air Toad Marshall as Admiral Razorbeard - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Ripper Roo as Ninjaws - Brian (England)/Simon (England)/Scary Voice (US) *Professor Z as The Zombie Chickens - Scary Voice (US) *Stiletto as Axel - Evil Genius (US) *Leatherhead as Foutch - Diesel (US) *Haybot as Umber (Coloccus) - Dave (US)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Dipper Pines, Bloo, Squidward, Olaf, and Tobias as The Robot Pirates - Wiseguy (US), Kidaroo (US), Brian (England), Professor (US), and Simon (England) *Baron Greenback as Jano - Simon (England)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Shere Khan as Grolem 13 - Scary Voice (US) *Maleficent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur - Scary Voice (US) *Madame Cholet as Bimbette - Allison (US) *Bill the Flower Pot Man as Brainox - Tween Girl (US) *Ben the Flower Pot Man as Catastrox - Paul (US) *Igor as Hardrox - Diesel (US) *Rat as Globber - Joey (US) *Rit as Globs - Shy Girl (US) *Rut as Oktette - Kimberly (US) *Darth Vader as The General (from Tonic Trouble) - Diesel (US) *Various Animals as The Minisaurus Beasts - Various GoAnimate Voices *The Hyenas as Spiders - Various GoAnimate Voices *Rasputin's Minions as Jano's Guards - Various GoAnimate Voices *The Village Mob as Caterpillars - Various GoAnimate Voices *Big Black Pete as Biditank - Scary Voice (US) *Cruella DeVil as Chenille - Susan (US) *Swedish Chef as Cookie - Eric (US) *Bugs Bunny as LacMac - Joey (US) *Lola Bunny as Betina - Ivy (US) *Tinkerbell as Flips - Emma (England) *Darth Sidious as The Great Rigatoni - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *King Koopa as Inspector Grub - Simon (England) *Scylla as Grub's Girlfriend - Kendra (US) *Dee Dee as Tily - Ivy (US)/Princess (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Red Jessica as Razorwife - Belle (US) *Dick Dastardly as Henchman 800 - Wiseguy (US)/Paul (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Muttley as Henchman 1000 - Eric (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Dr. Eggman as Evil Globox - Dallas (US)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Frankie as Globette - Ivy (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Edd, Ed, and Eddy as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti and Gonzo - Brian (England), Simon (England), and Dave (US) *Shere Khan as Andre - Dave (US) *Various Thugs as Black Lums - GoAnimate Voices *Various Changelings as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar - Various GoAnimate Voices *The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax - Callie (US) *Governor Ratcliffe as Count Razoff - Diesel (US) *Professor Ratigan as Reflux the Knaaren - Scary Voice (US) *Banzai, Ed, Ronno, and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens - Eric (US), Dallas (US), Wiseguy (US), and Professor (US) *Pigs as Rabbids - GoAnimate Voices *King Bowser Koopa as Serguei - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Grandpa Fletcher as Bubble Owner - Diesel (US) *Amos Slade as Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Wiseguy (US) *The Bear (Balto) as Big Mama - Belle (US) *Sagwa Miao as Barbara - Ivy (US)/Princess (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Carface as Toad - Scary Voice (US) *Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs - GoAnimate Voices *Narrator - French Fry (US) *and more Transcript Orinoco's Story Prologue (when The Great Gonzo and Camilla the Chicken met up and teamed up with Mac Foster, Kermit the Frog, and Pingu) *Meltar: (David's voice) (laughs) You haven't got a boyfriend. What a loser! *Camilla the Chicken: (Princess's voice) Meltar, that is not a nice thing to speak to me like that. I'll get a boyfriend, no matter what. *The Great Gonzo: (David's voice) Hey, Camilla. What's up? *Camilla the Chicken: (Princess's voice) Hey, Gonzo. I don't have a boyfriend. Meltar laughed at me, because he said that I didn't have a boyfriend, so I just need a boyfriend. *The Great Gonzo: (David's voice) I'm sorry to hear that. I don't have a girlfriend either. *Narrator: (French Fry's voice) Think, Gonzo, think. *The Great Gonzo: (David's voice) Hey! I've got it! Camilla, would you like to be my girlfriend? *Camilla the Chicken: (Princess's voice) Yes, Gonzo, I'll be your girlfriend. I've always liked you since you'll always love me. *The Great Gonzo: (David's voice) Alright! Now let's kiss! *(as Gonzo and Camilla embrace into a kiss, they start chewing to make a kiss) *Pingu: (Dave's voice) Hey, guys, look! *Kermit the Frog: (Simon's voice) Hey! What is Gonzo doing with Camilla? *Mac Foster: (Emma's voice) Beautiful romance. It looks lovely. *The Great Gonzo: (David's voice) Thanks, guys. I've been making out with Camilla, which is totally awesome, because Meltar teased her for not having a boyfriend. *Kermit the Frog: (Simon's voice) Man! I can't believe Meltar did this. He is so going to get it for sure. *Mac Foster: (Emma's voice) Meltar is so going to pay for what he did. *Pingu: (Dave's voice) Yeah. We'll show him who's boss. Orinoco 1 (when Orinoco was born and met some bugs) *Camilla the Chicken: (Millie's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *The Great Gonzo: (Simon's voice) What is it, honey? *Camilla the Chicken: (Millie's voice) I'm having a baby, honey. *The Great Gonzo: (Simon's voice) Oh no! I'm very stunned to hear that. We'd better get you to the hospital. *(at the hospital) *The Great Gonzo: (Simon's voice) Never fear, honey. The doctor will be here very soon. *Parsley the Lion: (Dave's voice) The doctor is here. *Camilla the Chicken: (Millie's voice) Oh, you look like Parsley the Lion. *Parsley the Lion: (Dave's voice) Yes, I know that. So all you need to do now is this... push, push, push, push. *Camilla the Chicken: (Millie's voice) I'm trying, but it hurts really bad. Uff... Uff... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (pushes harder until a baby pops out of her belly, revealing it to be a womble with a nappy on) *Parsley the Lion: (Dave's voice) Wow! That baby looks cute. Now, what would you like to call him? *Camilla the Chicken: (Millie's voice) I think I'll call him Orinoco. *Parsley the Lion: (Dave's voice) Great! Now that you can go home, my work here is done. (as Parsley leaves, Mac Foster, Kermit, and Pingu arrive to see the baby) *Mac Foster: (Emma's voice) Wow! The baby looks so cute. *Kermit the Frog: (David's voice) I agree with Mac Foster. *Pingu: (Eric's voice) Me too. *(Randall and Meltar arrive) *Randall: (Miguel's voice) Well, blow me down! That baby looks so cute. So what do you think of him, Meltar? *Meltar: (Simon's voice) Man! That baby looks stupid! (Camilla the Chicken, The Great Gonzo, Mac Foster, Kermit the Frog, Pingu, and Randall all gasp in horror as a dun dun dun sound plays) *Orinoco: (Ivy's voice) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Randall: (Miguel's Voice) You called the baby stupid? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You're grounded forever! Let's go home now! *(at home) *Randall: (Miguel's Voice) Meltar! You're grounded twice as hard! Go to your room now! *Meltar: (runs away in Homer Simpson's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *The Great Gonzo: (Simon's voice) Randall, thank you for calling our baby son cute. *Randall: (Miguel's voice) You're welcome, Gonzo. Guess what? You, your wife, your son, your three other sons, and me are ungrounded. *Camilla the Chicken: (Millie's voice) Let's get a bottle. (feeds a bottle to Orinoco) *(Orinoco is given some clothing to wear, such as a blue t-shirt with a yellow number one, red shorts, yellow sandals, a reindeer's collar with a nametag to display his name, and a red neckerchief) *The Great Gonzo: (Simon's voice) Hey, guys. This is us here with our son. For this is our first Christmas with our son, Orinoco. *Camilla the Chicken: (Millie's voice) Say hi to the camera. *Orinoco: (Ivy's voice) Hi camera. I wish to give us all a happy Christmas. *The Great Gonzo: (Simon's voice) Good job, Orinoco. *Orinoco: (Ivy's voice) Now I am a kid. *The Great Gonzo: (Simon's voice) That's right. And meet the Bugs as well. *Orinoco: (Ivy's voice) Hello, bugs. *Bugs: (Various GoAnimate Voices) Hello, Orinoco. Orinoco 2: Revolution (when Orinoco and Nellie met and became friends) *Air Toad Marshall: (Dave's voice) (laughs at Nellie, who backs away, looking sad) You have no boyfriend. What a loser! *Nellie: (Salli's voice) Diesel, that is not a nice thing to talk to me like that. I'll get a boyfriend, no matter what. (walks away, looking worried, and sits on a siding, crying in Pinkie Pie's voice, before she looks upset) *Orinoco: (Steven's voice) (arrives, looking pleased) Hi! I'm Orinoco. (arrives, looking happy) What is your name? (gasps, looking astonished) Oh no! What's wrong?! *Nellie: (Salli's voice) Oh hi. I'm Nellie. Nice to meet you, Orinoco. But I don't have a boyfriend. That Air Toad Marshall was laughing at me for saying that I didn't have a boyfriend. Now I really need a boyfriend. *Orinoco: (Steven's voice) (sombering) Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that. I don't have a girlfriend either. (looks confused as he thinks of something to do. Then an astounded Orinoco laughs when he has an idea) Hey, Nellie. Do you want to be my girlfriend? *Nellie: (Salli's voice) (looks pleased) Really?! Oh yes! I will be your girlfriend, Orinoco. And since I always like you, you'll always love me. *Orinoco: (Steven's voice) (with a smile expression) Okay! Now let's kiss! *Nellie: (Salli's voice) (looks happy) Okay, Orinoco! Off we go! *(Orinoco and Nellie start chewing to make a kissing romance) Orinoco 3: Hoodlum Havoc (when Orinoco and his friends became a family together) *Orinoco: (Steven's voice) We will have a new room for all of us. *Nellie: (Salli's voice) This is me and Orinoco's room. *Dee Dee: (Ivy's voice) This is the playground. *Wellington: (Young Guy's voice) This is me and Mavis's room. *Kitty Katswell: (Princess's voice) This is the room for our kids. *Sam the Eagle: (Professor's voice) This is the garden. *Larry the Lamb: (Simon's voice) This is the living room. *Hudson Horstachio: (Joey's voice) This is the kitchen. *Ariel: (Ivy's voice) This is the games room. *Charlie B. Barkin: (Kidaroo's voice) This is the movie room. *Igor: (Diesel's voice) This is the art room. *Madame Cholet: (Allison's voice) This is the fitness room. Orinoco Origins (when Orinoco and his friends became their original forms) *Orinoco: (Steven's voice) Yeah! I look like my original self. *Wellington: (Young Guy's voice) So do I. I look like my original self. *Sam the Eagle: (Professor's voice) And me too. *Oh: (Zack's voice) I agree with Wellington and Sam. Plus me, Justin, Squidgy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy look like our original selfs. *Justin: (Diesel's voice) I agree with Oh. *Squidgy: (Wiseguy's voice) So do I. *Ed: (Dave's voice) We're back to our original forms. *Edd: (Joey's voice) And look like our normal selfs now. *Eddy: (Professor's voice) That's right. Trivia *This will be inspired by Joseph T's voice cast and inspired by MrThomasFan1's GoAnimate characters. *This will have two English male voices, two English female voices, fifteen USA female voices, and fifteen USA male voices, and three Spanish male voices. Category:Disney and Sega